Wake Up
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has slipped into a coma like state and doesn't realize it as he dreams. In the real world Amy and Rory are desperately trying to figure out how to save him. Can they before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_I had two prompts for this story: 1: Write a story about 11 and 2: write a story about bouncy houses. Here is my attempt. _

* * *

"Bounce houses are cool." The Doctor announced as he flung open the doors to the TARDIS. Amy came up beside the Doctor and frowned as he placed his arm around her shoulders. The room was impossibly large and while she was use to that from being on the TARDIS, she wasn't use to the floor, walls and ceiling being made of what looked like nylon. The walls were a bright cheery yellow while the floor was blue. Looking up she couldn't see the sky through the giant room's ceiling. The room could have easily fit hundreds of people but was strangely quiet. Her frown turned into a scream as she was pushed out the door and landed on the material bouncing up slightly.

"You said you were taking us somewhere fun," Amy chastised the Doctor as she tried to stand up. The large rolls of the floor made it hard to find her footing. The ground gave way easier then it would on earth and she realized the material wasn't something alien.

"This is fun," He grinned as he watched Amy struggle to get back up.

"Maybe when I was seven," She argued back and his grin faded as he fixed his bow tie.

"Through there is a carnival," He said quickly gesturing to the other side of the room. "Come along Ponds."

"Coming," Rory called from within making his way to the doors. He shook his head as he stepped out and tried to help Amy to her feet. He instead fell down beside her laughing. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the doors behind him. He started to make his way with childlike enthusiasm across the room.

"Doctor," Amy cried out desperately. Turning around quickly he looked at her with concern.

"What is it Pond," He asked as he pulled his sonic out and scanned the area. "Are you hurt?"

"No, why?" She asked him suspiciously.

"You called me," the Doctor informed her.

"I didn't say anything." She muttered as she finally got to her feet and helped Rory up to his. He stared at her with confusion for a moment as he ran his hands through his hair. Finally he turned back around and started to make his way once more across the room to the wide opening of the door. To get to it you had to climb several large steps and then there wasn't necessarily a door but a large opening leading to a slide. He eyed Amy again as he started up the stairs. Something didn't seem right.

-DW-

"Doctor please wake up," Amy asked again of the unresponsive man. They were suppose to have a relaxing day. After the recent events with River the Doctor just wanted to take Amy somewhere nice. It never turned out that way with him though. He was prone to accidents and trouble and refused to step foot in any place with the term Leisure in it's name. Amy wasn't sure why though and the Doctor wouldn't explain.

She had been sitting comfortably with the Doctor as he was explaining the local wildlife. Suddenly he had cried out and gone limp beside her. At first she thought he was joking but after ten minutes if he was joking it was far from funny.

"Rory," She cried out and still didn't receive an answer. Rory had gone back to the TARDIS prior, claiming he wasn't feeling well. She had been planning on checking on him soon but now she was stuck. She couldn't carry the Doctor back to the TARDIS and she couldn't leave him either.

"Doctor, I'm scared. You need to wake up." She said desperately. He lay there quiet, leaving Amy feeling helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the top of the stairs of the bounce house there was a slide leading down. From the top though you could see the carnival stretching off far into the distance. Tents were scattered in the field surrounding a small circle of them directly below at the end of the slide. All around they could hear the sounds of music and screams from the various rides.

"Hurry up," two people pushed past them and slid down towards the carnival. Amy jolted as they had been alone in the tent moments before and there was no other entrance that she had seen. She turned and looked back in the tent and saw the TARDIS in the far corner but saw no other doors. She leaned back out to ask the Doctor but he didn't seem concerned about their sudden appearance. Rory on the other hand was staring at them with an open mouth.

"They looked like..." Rory trailed off not believing his eyes as he pointed at the two now running off.

"Cats yeah," Amy agreed.

"Now Rory, it's not nice to point." The Doctor chastised him. He took Amy's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Geronimo." He said raising his eyebrows and she nodded as the two of them jumped down on to the slide. They landed in a laughing heap at the bottom and he helped her to her feet.

"Rory come on," Amy called to the top of the slide. There were tears in her voice but as the Doctor watched her she was laughing.

"Coming," Rory called down before sitting down and pushing off to slide to the bottom.

-DW-

"Rory," Amy cried out again as she heard movement. Relief filled her as Rory came out of between two bushes. "Rory help."

"What happened?" Rory asked as he dropped down next to them and took the Doctor's wrist in his hand. He found the Doctor's pulse and began to time it. Concern filled him as he realized how slow the Doctor's hearts were beating.

"I don't know. We were talking one minute and the next he was slumped over. He won't wake up Rory." Amy said desperately as the panic she had been feeling overwhelmed her. "I couldn't leave him and it's been almost an hour since he passed out."

"Calm down Amy." Rory said soothingly. "We will take care of him. Now help me get him back to the TARDIS. Rory gently picked the Doctor up in his arms and started to make his way through the thick brush back to the TARDIS. He was surprised how light the Doctor's lanky body was but still with the Doctor offering no help it was starting to get difficult to carry him.

Rory somehow made it back to the TARDIS and carried the Doctor through to the medi-bay. He laid him gently down on the table. As he did so he noticed the Doctor's right hand was swelling. Picking it up he examined it closely to see that there was a bite looking mark on the side near the Doctor's thumb. Around the bite the skin was red and puffier then the Doctor's hand.

"Amy give me a marker." Rory called out and Amy came over a moment later with one. He carefully marked the skin around the bites so he could easily tell if the redness spread. "We need to examine him to see if this is the only mark."

"What kind of animal could cause this?" Amy wondered as she helped Rory remove the Doctor's tweed jacket. "Think he'll get mad if we lose the bow tie." She joked as she worried about her best friend.

-DW-

"Just knock the bottles down and win a prize for the little lady," A vendor called out as they strolled past.

"You don't want his prizes." Another announced. "Come here and win her this lovely toy. Just have to land four rings."

"Why a carnival?" Amy asked as they kept walking.

"After New Earth was colonized you humans decided you needed a place to have fun and relax. Having a small section wasn't good enough, never is, so this planet was picked to make into a giant carnival. Well other species got the call and soon everyone was setting up booths and making rides. Soon the whole planet was covered with the bounce house as neutral ground." The Doctor explained.

"But why a carnival?" Amy asked again.

"Because it's fun," he replied with a smile and bumped his shoulder against hers. She smiled back as he pulled coins out of his pocket and handed her one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on pick a game Pond," The Doctor sighed as Amy observed many of the booths but didn't stop at any of them. "At this rate I'm going to grow old and that would be quite an accomplishment."

"I'm looking Raggedy man," Amy answered back as she hurried past yet another ring toss game and past a food booth. They had seen several on their journey through the tents. Some foods were familiar and had come from Earth. Others had exotic foods that Rory didn't know what they were and in one case how to attempt to eat the food. This one catered to the cat's on the planet and had small bowls of fish sitting on display. The Doctor stopped and looked at the fish swimming in interest.

"That's disgusting." Rory made a face coming up beside him.

"And what you eat is disgusting to them. I wonder if they would enjoy custard." He thought of the savory custard that he had with his own fish fingers. The thought made his stomach growl in hunger and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten.

"You can't be serious" Rory gagged hearing the Doctor's stomach. The Doctor smiled at him as they moved on and quickly caught up to Amy. She had finally handed off her coin but rather then to play a game, she was being handed a large chocolate ice cream cone. He shook his head and turned to look at a juggler standing next to a sign that advertised "House of Mirrors." Time seemed to slow down. The juggler tossed one of the balls slowly in the air and caught it as he threw the next one up. A third ball floated almost lazily in the air. A child ran past him running as though he was pushing against a strong wind.

"Dooooccccttttooor," Amy's voice was long, drawn out and haunted sounding. He turned his wrist up to look at his watch. The seconds were still ticking away like normal. He looked back up at Amy. She was raising her hand to point at a building in the distance. "Loooooooookkkkk."

-DW-

"Rory what's happening to him." Amy panicked as the Doctor's heart rates suddenly plummeted. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Rory argued. He had just finished removing the Doctor's boots and was examining his feet for any bites. He quickly rushed to the Doctor's head as the Doctor's breath started to hitch. He took short gasping breaths and then would stop for a moment in between. Rory looked around and located an oxygen tank. He grabbed it made sure the face mask was connected and placed the mask over the Doctor's mouth and nose before turning the tank on.

"Help him Rory," Amy cried out.

"I'm trying Amy but it's not like he ever discussed with us anything about himself. I don't know what I can give him or what I can do." Rory snapped back at her.

"River would know." The thought suddenly dawned on Amy.

"Yes she probably would, but we don't know how to contact her. She just kind of shows up." Rory agreed as he stared helpless at the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to have hit a plateau and Rory wasn't sure if the oxygen was actually helping him but he wasn't about to remove it. Apologizing to the Doctor he began to undo and then remove his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Looking for any more bites." Rory replied as calmly as he could. Amy couldn't just stand around and watch. She left the Medi-bay and headed back to the control room.

"You have to help him." She told the console and received nothing in reply. She didn't expect it after all but she knew the TARDIS was sentient and had to know the Doctor was in danger. "Please we don't know what to do. The Doctor is in danger you have to help."

"Voice interface enabled." A child's voice replied and she jumped as she saw a young version of herself standing there.

"You're the TARDIS?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I am the TARDIS Voice Visual Interface." The child replied.

"The Doctor needs help. Tell us how to help him or get him to help."

"Emergency protocol seven activated."

-DW-

"Pond?" The Doctor asked as he stepped nearer to her. He snapped and she turned her head slowly to look at him. He pulled out his sonic again and scanned the area as he flicked the sonic for the results time went back to normal. The Juggler threw and caught the balls as the child finally made it past him.

"Yes, Doctor." Amy answered. The sonic showed that nothing was wrong. He shook it a few times and slapped it against his palm before scanning again the results came back the same. He was shaking it to his ear again when Amy took his arm.

"Let's go to the House of Mirrors." She said happily as she took another lick of her ice cream.

"Oh Amelia you would love a house of mirrors." He joked in concern, something wasn't right.

-DW-

"What's going on Amy?" Rory asked as he stormed out of the medi-bay. He had just finished looking for bite wounds when the TARDIS rocked violently as it sped through the time vortex. "You can't drive the TARDIS, you can't even drive a car."

"I'm not." She argued as she was thrown against the pilot seat. "I told the TARDIS that the Doctor was in trouble and it activated a protocol."

"So where are we going?" Rory asked trying to make sense of the screen but as usual it was in the circular writing the Doctor used. Sometimes the screen switched to English for them but it looked like this time wasn't going to be one of them.

"I don't know." Amy responded as she looked around for the child but they were on their own again. All they could do was hang on as the TARDIS sped towards her destination.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS landed without its usual noise but with a loud thud as it rocked and threw Amy and Rory to the ground. A few moments went by and then the sound of a key in the lock filled the room. Amy and Rory quickly got to their feet as the door opened. A young woman in her pajamas entered the room and looked Amy and Rory over.

"Where is he?" She asked. She sounded slightly exasperated. "Of all the places to land, my bed is not my favorite. I was just about to climb in it."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Amy asked in confusion.

"My name is Doctor Martha Jones."

-DW-

They walked slowly along the path while Amy happily licked her ice cream. She still held the Doctor's arm and Rory trailed behind them feeling slightly left out. As they approached the building the Doctor stared at the door.

"Step right up. Release your life's deepest fear." A young woman with a familiar voice called from in front of the door. She was wearing a black coat that fell past her knees over a black solid suit with a blood red pin strip along the edge. She was wearing solid black boots and holding a black cane. The black top hat had a blood red strip of fabric around it. She was looking down but as she lifted her head his jaw dropped in surprise.

He almost called out to Martha, but as they approached he didn't understand how he could have thought she was Martha. She was lighter and her voice was softer. He shook his head, he wasn't the type to run from danger, in fact he usually was the first person to run into it, but in this case he didn't want to enter the building. Something about it was making him very uneasy.

"You sir what are you afraid of?" She asked Rory in a sinister sounding voice as she pointed her cane at him.

"Nothing," Rory replied almost immediately.

"Sure about that are you?" She asked tilting her head and Rory gulped as he nodded.

"Are you coming Doctor," Amy asked him as her and Rory stood at the entrance to the building, looking at him expectantly. He plastered a smile on his face as he headed up the stairs. The woman put her cane out in front of him stopping his progress.

"I've seen many brave men run out of here in fear. The mirrors reflect not you but your soul and yours sir is very dark. Are you sure you want to enter." She asked him curiously.

"I'm not afraid." He responded holding his head higher, his smile gone.

"Well then sir, Welcome to the House of Mirrors." She moved her cane and he continued on his way.

-DW-

"I've never heard of you," Amy snipped at her.

"That doesn't surprise me, but I know all about you and Rory, Amy." Martha responded. The fact that the Doctor hadn't entered the room yet was beginning to worry her. The Doctor had came to her several times over the years to visit or for medical care or advice and he was always in the control room. "Did the Doctor bring you here?"

"How do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked crossing her arms and leaning against the console.

"I use to be one of his companions." Martha answered scanning the room with her eyes. "How did you get here?"

"A protocol." Rory stepped forward.

"Was it seven?" Martha asked and Amy nodded. Martha didn't waste anymore time standing there as she took off running through the console room and into the medi-bay. As Amy entered she saw Martha going quickly through the monitor by the Doctor's bed.

"Rory have you given him anything?" She asked.

"No, I only put him on oxygen when his breathing changed." Rory told her going over to the bed. She gave the Doctor a once over with her eyes. He was laying on the bed with a sheet pulled up to his chest and an oxygen mask on his face. His hand was rested on the sheet and she carefully took it in hers and examined the marks.

"When did the redness expand past your original marks?"

"It didn't." Rory advised her and she turned his hand to see that the hand was now swollen and the redness was pushing out past the marks he had made on the Doctor's hand. The bite marks were a deeper red now as well. Martha hurried over to one of the cabinets.

"That's locked." Amy told her as she watched carefully.

"I know, I locked it. It has medicine for a Time Lord that is dangerous to humans." Martha replied as she opened the cabinet and started to dig through it. "Do you know what bit him?"

"No but it looks like a snake bite. It's been almost two hours since he has been bitten and he has been passed out the entire time. I examined him and he didn't have any other bites on his body. Just the one on his hand. " Rory answered giving her all the information he knew. He still didn't know who she was or if they could really trust her but he had tried to get into that cabinet before and it was always locked. That plus she seemed to know her way around the room suggested she had been on the TARDIS before.

"I'm sorry Rory but how can we trust her. We don't know her." Amy came up to Rory and took his arm.

"You're going to have to at the moment Amy. Let me get him stabilized and start testing the venom and then I will answer any question you have." Martha looked Amy in the eye and saw the fear in them. "I know you care for your Raggedy man, let me help him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rory, can you get an IV and set it for the Doctor," Martha gave orders as she carefully examined the bite wound. As she did so she felt a small lump that was harder then the rest of the hand. Carefully she applied pressure and a small white tip appeared. She stopped and grabbed a small plastic dish. She applied more pressure this time and a small tooth came out of the wound. She deposited it into the dish and felt around his hand again. The fact that the Doctor didn't cry out or try to pull his hand away made her concern worse.

"Do you know how to clean bite wounds?" She asked Rory as she watched him place the IV in the Doctor's other hand.

"Yes," He replied as he came over to take Martha's place.

"I want you to clean and then bandage his hand, after I take a sample of the poison." She picked up a clean syringe and stuck it into the Doctor's hand, angling into the bite wound. She took a sample and the liquid came up into the syringe golden as well as mixed with blood. That wasn't normal. She sat the syringe aside and started gently kneading the Doctor's hand. She could feel more hard pieces that didn't belong.

"He still has teeth lodged in his hand." She went over to the medicine cabinet again and took out another syringe and a small vial. She filled the syringe and then gave the Doctor several injections around the bite, numbing the area. Grabbing a pair of tweezers and giving his hand to Rory, she began to remove them. As they worked on his hand, his heart rates began to elevate slightly and his breathing became more distressed.

"Just one more and you're done," Rory told him as he watched both Martha and the monitors.

-DW-

The Doctor stopped at the entrance to the building as searing pain went through his hand starting at just about his thumb. He lifted his hand and looked at it carefully but he saw nothing. The searing pain began to die down but was just as quickly back. He gripped his hand in the other one and fell to his knees.

"Doctor what's wrong." Amy asked hurrying over and dropping to her knees beside him. Rory joined her and he carefully eased the Doctor's hand out of his other one and looked at it with worry.

"Just one more," Rory said in a kind voice.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I asked what is wrong." Rory's voice had the same tone he used before and the Doctor recognized it as his nursing tone. The pain began to diminish as Rory examined his hand. Feeling slightly embarrassed he pulled his hand away and stood up. He held his head high as he straightened his bow tie and stepped into the House of Mirrors.

The inside was dark and at first he couldn't see anything but as his eyes adjusted he realized that there was a single mirror against the far wall. Walking over to it he saw himself reflected back. He smiled but the reflection continued to stare at him. As he stared at he walked closer he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and a hallway appeared leading to more mirrors. Somewhere inside of the building he could hear a child giggle. Outside the happy welcoming music played on. Curiosity got the best of him and he headed deeper into the building.

On either side of the hallway were mirrors. All of the mirrors reflected him but not just of this body. He saw himself standing as the old man with white slicked back hair. Another had curly hair and a long scarf wrapped around his neck. A short haired man in leather scared him less then the one in pinstripes with spiky hair. The anger reflected back in the eyes of the Time Lord Victorious scared him.

He could still remember the power he had felt when he had changed time. Sometimes that anger and power he could still feel just below the surface and he would run fast and far from it. Still it slipped out sometimes and that worried him. Demon's run was no exception to the feelings and he could have easily killed everyone in that room. It had taken a lot to tell them instead to retreat.

"I'm not you anymore," He stated firmly as he stared back into those deadly calm eyes. The child's haunting snicker sounded again in the distance.

-DW-

"There all done," Martha said kindly as she helped Rory finish cleaning and bandaging the Doctor's hand. They had found five teeth lodged in the Doctor's hand as well as some strange small crystals. Martha had sat those with the items to be tested.

"Can he hear you," Amy asked from her perch on one of the other beds. She hadn't said anything but watched on protectively as Martha and Rory took care of him.

"I don't know, but I talk to all my patients just in case." Martha explained. She laid the Doctor's hand on the bed keeping it below his heart to help slow the spread of the venom. She took out a pen light and checked his pupil response before going over his body and making sure Rory didn't miss anything.

"Were you both with him when he was bit?" She asked without looking up.

"Just Amy, I had gone back to the TARDIS," Rory answered.

"And you didn't see what bit him?" Martha looked up at her.

"No he was sitting against me and he made a squeaking noise before he fell back against me." Amy informed her. Martha's forehead wrinkled as she considered the information.

"Rory, he is as stable as we can get him at the moment. Keep an eye on him and let me know if anything changes. I will be right back and then I will answer your questions." Picking up the dish with the teeth and crystals as well as the syringe of blood she disappeared out of the room and into the lab.

"Can we trust her," Amy asked Rory as soon as Martha was out of ear shot.

"I think we can," Rory responded.


	6. Chapter 6

The hallway kept stretching on in front of him. He had been walking for awhile yet there seemed to be no end to the hallway. Behind him the cheerful music had faded but the child's laughter could still be heard in the building. He was alone as he walked. He didn't know where Amy and Rory had gone off too. He was sure that they were with him when he entered the building but he hadn't seen them since he started down the hallway.

To either side of him as he walked were different mirrors all showing him. He saw how dark he was and the side that he was truly afraid of but he walked on. He didn't need the mirrors to tell him that the thing he was most afraid of was himself. So he walked on with his head held high as he looked for the sound of the laughter. As the long hallway ended he finally entered a room filled full of mirrors. He smiled as he was reflected back very skinny and tall, then short and fat. He laughed as his body was distorted to all different shapes and sizes on the mirrors. He rounded another corner and came out in a small room with another single mirror.

It was the same room he had started in. He looked at the mirror and in the doorway reflected behind him a little girl holding a red balloon was staring back at him. She chuckled and pointed at him.

"Enjoying all eternity." He taunted her and her laughter stopped. He turned and spun on the balls of his feet before exiting through the way he came in. Amy and Rory were standing at the entrance along with the woman in black.

"I've seen scarier," He stated as he fixed his bow tie. "Come along Ponds."

"But Doctor, I haven't got to go in yet." Amy whined as she stood still.

"I was in there for hours," He stated looking at her.

"No, you just entered." She argued him. He turned and went back up the stairs and to the door of the House of mirrors. When he looked in he saw the small room with the mirror as well as the hallway to the side. But as he approached the hallway with Amy following behind him, he could clearly see the room full of mirrors on the other side.

"Please Doctor, just once," Amy begged and he nodded in disbelief as her and Rory started down the hallway. Beside him from the mirror the child snickered.

-DW-

"You were a companion of the Doctor's," Amy stated as Martha entered the room again.

"I was I traveled with him for a year and then helped him for another year before I walked away, but we stayed in touch and I helped him out a few times and he got me a job at UNIT before I went to work at Torchwood." Martha responded as she set about checking the Doctor's vitals.

"He never speaks of you," Amy informed her.

"He doesn't talk about anything, not really." Martha commented. She was satisfied the Doctor was still stable but concerned that he wasn't waking up yet. She was also confused about his brain activity it wasn't the same activity she would expect to find from a coma patient. His brain was more showing signs as though he was dreaming.

"So how do you know of Rory and I then?" Amy questioned.

"I am a fully qualified Doctor and he is technically my patient. He comes to me when he needs talk or rant. He has told me about traveling with you and Rory. He has also come to me a few times over the years needing medical attention. I was the one who got him to put Protocol Seven in place in case he was ever seriously injured again."

"Again?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm not going into it but I took care of him for quite awhile in the past. It was only by the protocols he sets in place that the TARDIS got to us and allowed us to help him. " Martha sat down in the chair near the bed so she could keep one eye on the Doctor as they talked.

She lifted up his hand in concern as she noticed the bandages were quickly being soaked with blood. Carefully she unwrapped his hand and examined the bite mark. The small cuts were still bleeding. She took two pieces of clean gauze and placing them on either side of his hand applied pressure to the wounds.

"He could talk to me." Amy huffed.

"He could but he doesn't want to hurt or lose you. I don't need him the way you do. I have my husband as well as my job. I loved the traveling but I don't need it." Martha removed the pressure and was happy to see the bleeding was beginning to slow. She reapplied the gauze. "You'll understand one day."

"I'm not leaving him, not permanently." Amy crossed her arms. She wasn't going to admit that there was a few times lately she had elected to go home rather then go on another adventure right away with the Doctor. Months would pass in between the times he saw them, yet whenever he showed up Amy and Rory ran and she knew she would continue to run to him the rest of her life.

"They all say that in the beginning." Martha sighed sadly. She checked the gauze again and then bandaged up the Doctor's hand again as the bleeding had finally stopped. She looked towards the Doctor as he dreamed on. She hoped this time he had found a companion who would stay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

While he waited for Amy and Rory to return from the back of the building he stared closer at the mirror. The little girl stared back at him, her eyes were cold. He saw her often in the different mirrors around the earth, except for the ones on the TARDIS, she couldn't enter those. He had learned to ignore her though except for the one day a year he made a point to visit her.

Something was different with her though and he couldn't figure out what. Her clothes looked the same, and she wore her hair up in the same manor. The balloon was still tied around her wrist and floating above her head. It was her face he realized. She looked older and more haunted then she had before. It wasn't just her eyes but her entire face which seemed to age.

"That's not possible," he mumbled to himself as he walked closer to the mirror. His reflection stared back at him but didn't reflect his confusion, instead the reflection seemed angry. He watched as he reflection straightened his bow tie and then reached back and took the child's hand. She gripped it tightly and her brown hair fell as it turned red and her face grew plumper and younger. The hatred in her eyes remained though.

"Oh Amelia I never meant to leave you alone for so long," He apologized.

"What Doctor," Amy asked coming up behind him. He turned to look at her before looking back at the mirror. The mirror was now just a normal mirror reflecting back him and Amy, if anything that unnerved him even more as he took Amy's hand and led her out of the House of Mirrors.

"Slow down," Rory called out as he rushed out after them and caught up to them halfway down the path back to the tents. The Doctor wasn't going to slow down though, he wanted to get as far away from those mirrors as possible. Behind him he could still hear the child laughing. He pulled Amy faster and then dropped her wrist as he started to run. He kept running until he came to a small bench over looking a river. On the other side of the river were rides.

"Doctor are you okay," Amy huffed as she caught up to him and bent over placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm always okay, Amelia," he replied and she looked up at him. He only ever called her Amelia when he was concerned. She could see the worry lines all over his face as he stared at the rides. Something had upset him in the House of Mirrors, but as normal he didn't want to talk about it.

-DW-

Martha sat by the Doctor's beside keeping a constant check on his vitals as she tried to figure out her next step. The TARDIS was running test on the poison that was surging through the Doctor's system. It had confirmed that the little crystals she had found in his hand were from the poison and indicated that the creature hadn't released its poison in awhile. She was also concerned about the amount of teeth he had lodged in his hand. There was no creature on earth, that she knew of, that lost teeth when it bit its prey. The fact that neither Amy or Rory had seen the creature also meant she had no description to go on.

"Rory, can you take over for me? I just need you to make sure his vitals stay stable and that his hand doesn't start bleeding again." Martha commented as she stood up and stretched. She headed back into the lab and read the results that were coming out of the TARDIS. The creature was unknown to the system as well as the poison. Looking at the results she knew she had no choice, she was going to have to call Jack.

-DW-

The Doctor sat down on the bench and stared across the river at the rides. A farris wheel turned lazily just on the other side of the river and from behind that he could hear the screams of people having fun. Something felt wrong though. He had felt it since they had landed in the Bounce House. He strained his mind trying to remember how they got there.

He remembered sitting on a blanket with Amy and then a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at his hand and for a moment he thought he could see teeth marks before they faded again. The pain in his hand had flared again though and it was spreading up his arm this time. He gritted his teeth as he passed out.

-DW-

"Martha get in here quick, he's convulsing." Rory called out and Martha rushed back into the room. The Doctor was in the middle of a full seizure on the bed.

"He's going to hurt himself," Amy stated stepping forward. Rory went around the bed quickly and stopped her from getting any closer.

"I know this looks scary Amy, but if we hold him down or try to restrain him in anyway it will only make it worse. We have to let it run its course at the moment. We only will step in if it goes on too long or he has another without coming around first." Rory explained calmly.

"He probably won't wake up first." Martha commented as she timed the seizure. She was pleased that Rory was able to keep a level head even though she could see the concern in his eyes for the Doctor. It was almost a full five minutes before he finally stopped convulsing. His lips were tinged with blue and he didn't immediately draw a breath. Martha went over to the bed and carefully tipped his head back to open up his airways. The Doctor took a quick breath and then started gasping greedily on the air.

"There you go Doctor, enough being silly." Martha stated in a soft voice. "Now how about you open those brown eyes of yours and let me see them." The Doctor didn't respond but as she quickly ran through his vitals and checked the monitors.

"Did anything change before he went into convulsions?" She asked Rory.

"No. Everything was the same." Rory responded. Martha went over to the Doctor and fixed his head, carefully replacing the pillow that Rory had removed when the seizure began. His breathing slowed in a deep sighing pace that wasn't effective at drawing in oxygen. He looked peaceful again as the monitors indicated he dreamed on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Raggedy Man." The haunting sounding words interrupted his thoughts and he saw Amy standing before him. Except for she was looking down on him.

"Rory I think he is awake," Amy exclaimed sounding as though she were far away.

"No he is still unconscious. See this line here indicates..." Rory's reply trailed off from somewhere else. He tried to look towards Rory's voice but as he did so the image of Amy faded. The feeling of this place reminded him of the time they dealt with the Dream Lord. But unlike then, there were no life or death situations and no bird song.

Still something seemed wrong. Then again life on the carnival planet always seemed wrong. No one knew of the life on this planet before humans had settled. There were rumors of course and archaeologist had tried to get permission to dig but it was quickly forbidden as more and more alien species came to expand. He had the TARDIS though, after the day ended he was going to go and find out what happened.

"Doctor." A hand shaking him brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and found himself leaning halfway off the bench. Rory was holding on to him as Amy shook his shoulder.

"Amy for the last time stop shaking him," Rory scolded.

"Pond where are your beside manners," He chastised softly. He started to sit up.

"Easy now," Rory had the nursing tone again. He hated when Rory used that tone with him. "You just fainted Doctor."

"I'm fine." He muttered sitting up fully and pushing his hair back in frustration. Perhaps he was caught in a computer simulation, his mind wondered going back to before he was disturbed. He waved his hand in front of his face looking for pixilation. Was Amy's hair always so bright? He reached out to touch it and she slapped his hand causing him to hiss in pain.

"Your hand still hurts?" Rory inquired reaching for it.

"Rory, I'm the Doctor and your just a nurse." He insulted him in his frustration. "Now lets go ride a few rides so we can leave."

"Oh Doctor we can't leave yet. We have to wait for night with the lights and the music. It's the best part of the carnival." Amy exclaimed.

"I thought you said a carnival planet wasn't fun." A small smile crept to his face. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.  
He stood up and wiggled his hand at her. "Come along Pond and I will buy you another ice cream."

She continued to stare away from him. Shrugging his shoulders and fixing his bow tie he started to walk the fenced path along the river. The river was rushing along though the surface looked safe, the currents underneath were dangerous and there was more then one warning signing to use the bridge and stay out of the river. By the time he made it to the little covered bridge that led to the rides, Amy and Rory were following behind him again.

He couldn't help himself as he giggled at the man standing there, guarding a small gate covering the entrance to the bridge. The man barely came up to his knee and was wearing peasant clothing. What made the Doctor giggle though was the bright blue wings sticking out from the mans back. He knelt down so that he was closer to the man's level but he realized quickly that he was at least a head taller then the man still. He correct the problem by sitting flat on his bottom on the dusty path.

"Hello, we'd like three tickets to cross the bridge." He said happily.

"Payment," The unexpectedly gruff voice answered.

"Ah yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small billfold that was kept there. Opening it he showed it to the man.

"We don't accept psychic paper." The man informed him.

"No, I don't suppose you do." He sighed as he put the billfold away. He felt around pulling various objects out of his tweed jacket until he came across several coins. He pulled them out and opened his hand palm up, showing them to the bridge keeper. The man reached over and selected two before handing the Doctor three tickets. The Doctor pocketed them. The man opened the gate and the Doctor stood before nodding his thanks and heading onto the bridge.

-DW-

"You have to breathe better then that." Martha told the Doctor worriedly as the long sighing breaths continued. She was monitoring his blood oxygen level and it was beginning to drop. She still needed to call the captain to get him over but she was also worried that she was going to have to assist the Doctor's breathing soon.

"I am going to step to the side and make a quick call." She told Rory. "I am not leaving the room again though. When he starts to seizure again make sure you time it."

"You think he is going to have another one?" Amy asked in concern.

"Yes I do."

"And you're going to make a phone call." Amy wondered in disbelief.

"I am going to call someone who is able to return to the planet the Doctor was bit on and look for clues as well as the creature that bit him." She turned her back on Amy as she went over to the far corner of the medi-bay and called Jack. As the phone answered she heard Jack laughing as he talked to someone. Club music was playing in the background and she heard someone yell about cheating.

"Martha," Jack exclaimed happily and much to her annoyance, he sounded slightly drunk. Still he was the only one besides the Doctor, that she knew of with the capability to time travel.

"Captain, I need you to sober up and then get over to my flat. The Doctor needs your help." She didn't explain what kind of help and she knew she didn't need to. Jack would come running even if all the Doctor needed was an opinion on his bow tie.

"I'm on my way." Jack responded sounding clearer all ready. The phone disconnected.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough as soon as she hung up the phone, Rory called her back over to the Doctor's bedside. The Doctor was in the middle of another seizure, this one more violent then the last as he writhed and twisted on the bed. The IV yanked out of his arm leaving a thin trail of blood and a bruise where it had been.

"Now you're just being silly," Martha scolded him softly as the seizure continued. "Stop this so you can rest and breathe. You don't want Jack to find you seizing." Whether the Doctor heard her or not, she didn't know. It was evident though that he chose to ignore her as he continued to seize for another minute before finally going still. Thankfully there was no pause in his breathing this time and he began to gulp in air greedily as soon as it was over.

"There you go Doctor, well done." Martha commented as she gently stroked his hair back. His breathing fell into a quicker pattern and his blood oxygen levels began to rise. Rory cleaned and bandaged where the IV had been yanked out of his arm before resetting the IV higher.

"Is he getting better?" Amy asked, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, his breathing is steadier but other than that he is showing no signs of improving." Martha commented. She was at a loss of what else to do and wished Jack would hurry up. She picked up the Doctor's hand to examine it and found it was even more swollen then before around the bite mark. She carefully removed the bandages, that were now threatening the circulation in his fingers. She kneaded the swelling to make sure she hadn't missed any of the teeth or crystallized poison in his hand. Not finding anything, she started to reapply the bandages.

"Rory can you get me an ice pack, we need to bring the swelling down," she commented as she continued. She placed the ice pack on his hand and then wrapped another smaller bandage over to help hold the ice pack in place.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked as he entered the medi-bay. Martha looked up, relieved to see him.

"I don't know Jack. He was bit while out with Amy and Rory. Now he is crashing and if we can't stop it, we are going to lose him." Martha put it bluntly for the Captain.

"Well, help him," Jack told her desperately.

"Why didn't I think of that," Martha sounded genuinely shocked. "Thank you so much for your advice. Now if only I knew someone with a way of getting off this planet to go look for the creature who bit him."

"Sorry," Jack said sheepishly. "What do you need me to do Martha?"

"I need you to go to the console and get the co-ordinates for where they were. The Doctor has been bit by something poisonous and I need to know what it is and get an antidote for it."

"Do you know the name of the planet you were on?" Jack asked Amy and Rory.

"I think he said it was called Jahoo." Amy commented. The Captain snorted his laughter.

"There is nothing remotely poisonous or dangerous on Jahoo." Jack commented.

"There is now," Rory stated stopping the Captains laughter in his tracks.

-DW-

The covered bridge to the rides was short but something about it seemed sinister to the Doctor. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with this place. He had an idea though and took Amy straight over to the Farris wheel.

"Really Doctor a Farris wheel. I thought you wanted to go on something, I don't know, fun." Amy scoffed.

"Please, Ameila. I just want to have a look around and then we can go on another ride." He didn't want to argue her. As they waited for the ride to stop so they could get on and take there turn, his legs started to shake and he suddenly felt dizzy. He grabbed onto the gate surrounding the ride and held on tight trying to keep his balance.

"What's wrong Raggedy man," Amy asked him in concern.

"Nothing," he lied as he straightened himself up and then straightened his bow tie.

"Next," The man running the ride out and the Doctor hurried to take his seat. Amy sat down beside him and with a little bit of huffing and complaining Rory joined them squishing Amy into the middle. As the ride went up the Doctor paid attention to the landscape in front of him. He had never been to the planet before and though he knew of the general layout he was curious. As they got higher he noticed that the layout seemed strange. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Much to Amy's annoyance he wanted to go again once there turn was over. She got off the ride with Rory and sat on the nearby bench. He didn't care as it started up again and again he noticed the strangeness but it was gone before he got it. The third time around is when he finally noticed what was bugging him. The world seemed to repeat itself. He could see another bounce house in the distance with another set of games at the end of it. He needed to get over there and check it out.

As soon as the ride stopped again he bounced off and turned to the ride operator.

"When was the second bounce house built?" He asked the man.

"There is only one bounce house on this planet." The man stated.

"Could you point me in it's direction?" The Doctor asked curiously. "I'm a bit lost." The man sighed but then pointed in the direction they had come from originally.

"Thank you." The Doctor stated heading towards the second one.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor kept walking towards the other bounce house. He passed a dunk tank on the way and shook his head as he saw someone who was the spitting image of Captain Jack Harkness, sitting naked on the plank. Jack winked at him as he called out it was just one token for two balls. The Doctor walked faster. He was sure he was heading the right way but he stopped dead in his tracks as he came across the covered bridge. Turning he ran the opposite direction.

As he passed by the dunk tank again, he saw Jack still sitting there. He turned and walked towards it slightly confused. As he approached he looked up and saw Jack smiling down. "Jack," he asked.

"Who?" came the reply and he fixed his bow tie nervously. Unlike Martha, Jack didn't fade. He took off running again and ran past the farris wheel and passed a confused Amy and Rory. He kept running until he came across the bridge again.

He kept running this time, across the bridge, through the games to the bounce house. He ran up the steps of the bounce house and to the far corner where the TARDIS was sitting. He quickly went aboard and set the coordinates before throwing the hand break. It was short trip and he ran out the door again. He had perched the TARDIS on one of the four towers of the bounce house. As he stood on the tower and looked off in the distance, he could see that the planet was looping in on itself. He could even see the TARDIS on top of the bounce house in every direction he looked.

That wasn't right. The planet was suppose to be a sprawling mass of games, rides, water parks and he was sure somewhere there was even a casino. He closed his eyes and tried to picture another part of the park. When he opened his eyes he could see a building in the distance that hadn't been there before. A smile crossed his face, he was right this was some sort of computer simulation or a dream.

-DW-

"Which one of you lovely couple are coming with me?" Jack asked as he returned from getting the co-ordinates for the planet. Amy and Rory exchanged looks but it was Martha who spoke up.

"I need Rory to stay here and help me. Amy can go with you."

"I'm not going anywhere with him." Amy stated.

"Amy."

"No, the Doctor gets hurt, then you show up. He's getting worse not better, now you want me to leave with him?" She argued.

"You need to trust him." Martha came forward and Amy took a step back.

"Trust him, I don't even know you and you want me to trust him?" She looked at Rory for support but Rory was putting the sides of the bed up as the Doctor started to convulse again. Jack hurried to the Doctor's side looking panicked.

"Jack just let it run its course." Martha stated firmly before turning to Amy. "I know you're worried Amy, but if you don't help us find what did this, the Doctor will die." Amy nodded.

The seizure was long and severe. Martha began to panic herself after five minutes passed and the Doctor was still showing no signs of stopping. "How can I help him?" She asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS put information on the monitor of a muscle relaxant that the Doctor had in his cabinet. It was not a usual method to stop the seizure, but then again the Doctor wasn't a usual patient.

"Jack grab his arm." Martha said as she drew up a syringe. Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm and she plunged the needle deep in to the muscle of his arm. She did it rougher then she meant to and he would probably have a bruise later, but if he lived it didn't matter. After another tense minute the seizure finally ended and Rory tipped his head back, but the Doctor refused to draw a breath.

Rory grabbed the ambu bag and placed it over the Doctor's mouth and nose, giving his a short breath. The Doctor breathed out but then didn't breathe in again.

"Come on Doctor, know off this silliness." Martha said as she grabbed the ventilation kit. "I really don't want to use this." She nodded at Rory who gave the Doctor another breath.

"Raggedy Man, you need to breathe," Amy whispered, but whether the Doctor heard her or not, he still didn't listen. As his hearts began to fall under distress Martha saw no other choice. Rory moved the ambu bag and tipped the Doctor's head back. With expert hands Martha placed the metal scope down his throat and inserted the tube. She listened for a moment to make sure she had his lungs before withdrawing the scope.

Everyone fell silent and for a moment the only sounds were from the monitoring of the Doctor's heart and the hissing of the machine breathing for him.

"Come on kiddo." Amy didn't argue as Jack took her hand. He placed it on his vortex manipulator. With one last glance at the Doctor he sent them on their way. Martha just prayed that they were quick, she didn't know how much longer the Doctor could survive. His condition was deteriorating quickly. She pulled out her pen light and test his pupil responses. They were slow. Sighing loudly she looked at Rory.

"I am just going to step in the lab again and see if there is anything I missed. Will you be okay for a moment?" Martha asked.

"Fine," Rory replied. Though they both knew he was anything but fine at the moment.

"Yell if you need me," Martha said as she disappeared into the other room.


End file.
